


If Karasu were a demon

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: angsty childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: I wondered how Karasu would be as a demon and I couldn't sleep, so here you are these headcanons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	If Karasu were a demon

**His appearance**   
• Esthetically Karasu has black, curly hair and the hair are as purple as amethyst. He's a bit taller than the mc and he wears always black clothes when he isn't at school.   
•Due to his scar on an eye, he covers it with his hair.

 **Childhood and adolescence**  
• He had a traumatic childhood and adolescence. His biological father, a demon was violent with his mother: since he was a child, he usually was hidden in a closet or under the bed. Once he tried to defend her, but his father clawed his face, leaving the scar.   
• When he was thirteen years old, he killed his father and after a couple of years his mother married (Idk if demons celebrate marriage in the same way we do) another demon, gentler and better then his biological father.  
• During his childhood he had never gone to school because they were too poor, but in the second marriage of his mother, his new father brought books for him, so he could learn.  
• He passed the test for admission at RAD and he thanks his new father for the beautiful life he lives now.  
• At school he is in the middle: not too bad, but neither too good. His favourite subjects are Care of Magical and Demoniac Creatures and Evil Law, he hates P.E. ~~I imagine it would be a super dangerous activity like the training at the half-blood camp in Percy Jackson~~ maths and chemistry. He frequents also courses about the human and the angelic realm (since Diavolo wants collaboration between the three realms, I think the existence of these courses wouldn't be impossible).

 **Personality, likes and dislikes**  
• Karasu is a melancholic and reserved guy, but he goes along quite well with people. He spends half of the time alone, but the other half speaks with someone who has interests similar to his.  
• He's rather sensitive and can understand a person's mood with just a glance: if someone talks with him about their own problems, he listens; but if they don't, he won't pressure them.  
• He owns an extraordinary sense of danger, so most of the time he understands when there is a rough situation and he knows what to do.  
• Despite his melancholy, he's really sweet and kind towards the other and, when it's possible, he tries to help them. That's why his classmates like him.  
• He likes to take care of the small wild animals, like spiders and insects,   
and the """ domestic""" ones raised at the RAD, like furies and basilisks. ~~Don't ask me why Diavolo owns basilisks inside a school... He probably didn't read Harry Potter~~. He also loves stargazing the sky and reading about the mythological and the extinct animals, both in Devildom and in the human world.  
• He dislikes when he accidentally hurts someone. He hates when the bullies take advantage of the weaker and he despises violence with every fiber of his being, so he always tries speaking to resolve a fight.

 **Relationship with other characters**  
• He gets along pretty well with Satan. They hang out together in libraries and Karasu picked up Satan's interest in the animals that live in Devildom, so they often speak about this.  
• He had never talked to Lucifer, Asmodeus and Belphegor because they have nothing in common. He dislikes Lucifer's authoritarian behaviour and doesn't approve the way he treats his own brothers. He tried to speak to Asmo, but the conversation died immediately and he tries to keep distances with Belphegor, at least when he finally leaves the attic and return to school, because he can sense danger and pure rage coming from him (I've not arrived yet at that point, but in my opinion Belphie would pass the first days of freedom in an awful mood).  
• No relationship with Leviathan too because they don't have common interests. ~~They spoke only once when he saw Levi playing animal crossing and he curiously wondered about the animals.~~  
• He's interested in the human world, so he tried to cook something and he shared his meal with Beelzebub. Since them at least once in a week they eat together as they chat casually ~~two cinnamon rolls bonding *.*~~  
• Before he emphasized with Mammon and always tried to cheer him up when his brothers took him down, being confused when he reacted in the typical tsun-Mammon way. But since he tried to sell one of his precious animals, he treats him with a bit of coldness, but he always tries to make him feel better.  
• MC is his favourite inhabitant of the House of Lamentation: he feels really at ease with their kindness and really like when they spend time together (which is basically 79%). Their first encounter freaked MC out: they were studying at the library when they saw a huge tarantula on their hand and they screamed like a banshee, but Karasu reassured them saying that Myriam (the tarantula's name) hadn't bad intentions and she wanted to meet her.  
• Luke and he spend the time cooking together and the small angel loves him because Karasu is really kind and doesn't treat him like a dog.  
• He has a good relationship with Simeon too: they care for each other and they try to help the others ~~two baby boys bonding *.*~~  
• Karasu doesn't trust Solomon not even a bit because he understands how potentially dangerous he is, even if some times they casually chat and those times, he tries to cut short what he has to say.


End file.
